Eulogy
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: "Hen-ry" she says, the word tumbling off her lips and somehow Henry knows she's gone.


**Title: Eulogy **

**Author: LogicBomb.32 **

**Summary: "Hen-ry" she says, the word tumbling off her lips and somehow he knows she's gone.**

**Authors Note: Inspired by the song "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo, I hope this isn't too sad but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

><p>"My mom" he starts, choking on emotions barely two words in "My mom" he starts again, this time shifting his gaze from the crowd of people, some he grew up around and some he's never met and some who are merely shadows in his memories, to the headstones that sprawl out into the horizon "My mom was my hero." He says, focusing now on the distant form a chapel's spire "I wasn't the best kid growing up" he says, eliciting humorless chuckles from some of the crowd.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair and took a steading breath "Quite a few of you here can testify to that." He continued "But you can also testify to the fact that my mom was always there for me, she might have been on the other side of the country chasing down some lunatic but she always picked up my calls. She's bailed me out when I needed it and let me stew overnight when I needed it also."

"_What?" the blond haired boy exclaimed into the phone "You're kidding me mom, come on. You're not seriously gunna-" _

"_If you think I'm kidding Henry than you have another thing coming. The first time was fine I can understand that boys will do stupid stuff. But this time, this time I'm not going to bail you out. You can sit there overnight until they release you." _

"_I can't believe this." The boy mutters, hanging the payphone and letting his head hang, it was going to be a long night. _

"Most of you know- knew my mom as JJ or Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. You know that she had a passion for catching serial killers and psychopaths and the scum of the earth. You know that she saw more of the darkest stuff on the earth than anyone ever should and I know, I know that some of you wondered. Some of you wondered how on earth she can raise a child when she sees all that? I can tell you how she did it."

His voice is shaking at this point and he has to take another few breaths just to get his emotions under control again "She called me every night when she was gone, even when I didn't want to talk to her because I was with my friends."

_The sudden vibrations of a cellphone startled the group of teenagers from the arcade game they were playing. Setting down a handful of quarters, one of the boys dug into his pocket and pulled out the offending item. He scrutinized the caller ID for a moment before sighing "I gotta take this guys." _

"_What-" one of his companions teased "Is it your mommy?" _

_The boy with the phone flicked his friend off as he answered the phone "Hi mom." He said. _

"_Hi Henry." _

_An awkward silence reigns for a moment before "How's the case?" He asked, leaning against the wall. _

"_It's-it's going." She says and Henry can hear the tension in his moms voice, the strain that this case is putting on her "What are you doing?" _

"_I'm 'bout to leave the arcade." He says, glancing down at his watch "Garcia is picking me and Matt up in seven minutes." _

_He hears his mom laugh "She's a life saver. No dragging her into the arcade this time." She warns good naturedly. _

_It falls silent again and then his mom speaks "I'll let you get back to you friends." She sighs, not wanting to go. _

"_I love you mom." Henry says, meaning it. _

"_I love you to buddy. I love you too." _

"I can go on and on about what my mom did for me but it'd be pointless because you all know what she did. You all know how dedicated she was to her job and to me, how she came to every soccer game, almost all of them, and she stayed up helping me proofread my psychology papers and how she stayed late at work so she could get the weekends off so she could be with me. I would say that she raised me by herself but, but she didn't."

"She had her friends and you guys" he says, making eye contact with them now, first Hotch, accompanied by Jack, then Rossi, then Garcia and Derek and their son Matthew Aaron Morgan, then Reid and last, Emily "I know that every single one of you guys has driven me somewhere or picked me from school or in some capacity helped in raising me. And I don't think you guys know how much my mom loved and cared for all of you guys."

He closes his eyes, remembering the promise he made to himself that he wouldn't cry. But he didn't think he could do it "It's so unfair." He says, shaking his head "I know that everyone says 'they didn't disserve to die' but I don't know anyone else in the world who had more to live for than my mom. And I know that I'm biased because I'm her son but think about it. Take a moment and think about it, does anyone really disserve to die in some cornfield? And to prove that, do you know what my mom did as she died, she called me."

The tears are falling now and he doesn't know if he can continued "She called me. " he repeated.

"_Hi mom, you finish the case?" Henry asked, hoping his mom would make it to the championship soccer game tomorrow. _

"_Henry." Her voice is laced with pain and instantly Henry Jareau knows something is very, very wrong. _

"_Mom." He says, trying not to panic "Mom what's going on?" _

"_I-I love you." _

_In the background Henry can hear someone, Emily shouting _"Stay with me JJ, come on JJ, stay with me."

"_I-I will alw-ways love you. You- you" she cant' finish her sentence and Henry is crying into the phone. _

"_Mom, don't die, please." He says, over and over again "Mom, you can't die, mom, please!" he's reached hysteria _

"_Hen-ry" she says, the word tumbling off her lips and somehow Henry knows she's gone. _

"_Mom." He says, voice shaking "Mom" he repeats sinking to the floor "Mom please say something." _

"She lay there in a cornfield and through all the pain she was in, she called me and, and she told me that she loved me. And I never got to say it back. So here is it. Mom, you shouldn't have died like that, and I'm not gunna lie to you cause you wouldn't approve but I'm glad the bastard who did it is dead. I miss you so much and I love you more than you know. I just wish I could have told you."

And with that he nods, and steps down from the microphone.

* * *

><p><em>Short, I know that, but I feel that anything longer would ruin what I was trying to communicate. Please let me know what you though. <em>

_LogicBomb.32_


End file.
